A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of basketball, more specifically, a basketball rim accessory that is designed to train an end user in practicing free-throw shots.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a basketball free throw practice guide that involves a basketball rim accessory that temporarily attaches itself upon said basketball rim and of which a flag extends vertically there from to teach proper basketball arch and trajectory into said basketball rim; wherein the device has a weighted bottom portion of the bracket that will right the flag between engagement by a basketball so as to reset the flag to a vertical position with respect to the basketball rim.
The Williams Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0043841) discloses a knockdown device that attaches to the front of a basketball rim and will block or deflect a ball entering the rim if the arch is not high enough. However, the knockdown device does not right itself after being impacted by a basketball as does the self-ballasting device being currently claimed.
The Klinger Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,723) discloses a basketball shooting accuracy device that attaches to the rim and will prevent a ball from entering the rim if the angle of the shot is not at the proper arch. However, the shooting device rests atop the entire periphery of the basketball rim and does not attach onto the basketball rim via an assembly that self-ballasts the flag extending vertically therefrom.
The Hayden Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,794) discloses a practicing device that detachably attaches to the front of a basketball rim and teaches proper shooting angles. However, the device does not rotate about the rim, but merely rests atop said rim and presents a hoop at an angle through which a basketball shall pass.
The Berry Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,290) discloses a basketball shooting aid practice device that attaches to the front of the rim and will bend or pivot if the ball strikes it, showing that the ball is at the wrong angle to enter the rim properly. However, the device does not restore itself to an upright position, and in fact stays in said position until restored via an exterior force.
The Woodcock Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,915) discloses a basketball shot practice apparatus in which attachments on the front of the rim will teach proper shot arch. However, the apparatus extends a plurality of attachments radially away from the rim, as opposed to a device that simply attaches upon said rim and of which self-ballasts itself to a vertical position after impact by a basketball.
The Mahoney Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,942) illustrates a design for a basketball shot improving attachment for a rim, which does not depict an assembly that self-ballasts.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a basketball free throw practice guide that involves a basketball rim accessory that temporarily attaches itself upon said basketball rim and of which a flag extends vertically there from to teach proper basketball arch and trajectory into said basketball rim; wherein the device has a weighted bottom portion of the bracket that will right the flag between engagement by a basketball so as to reset the flag to a vertical position with respect to the basketball rim. In this regard, the Basketball free throw practice guide departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.